


Like Ghost, but Everyone is Alive

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, M/M, pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Sirius signs up for a pottery class.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Like Ghost, but Everyone is Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEagle/gifts).



Folding up the collar of his leather jacket against the biting wind, Sirius walked the few blocks from the train station to the art center. He only hesitated a moment before Effie’s voice in his head pushed him to open the door. 

_ There are healthier ways to rebel, Sirius. You don’t have to hurt yourself to hurt them.  _ And despite his protests, she’d signed him up for pottery.

Sirius summoned all the confidence that had been beaten into him and strode into the classroom labeled “Wheel Throwing 101.” 

“Er-can I help you?”

Sirius looked up and his confidence fell to the floor. The speaker was watching him suspiciously, one long-fingered hand cradling a ceramic bowl. Sirius cleared his throat. “I’m. Uh. Looking for…”

The man raised one eyebrow, and his gaze swept up and down Sirius. “Leather working is down the hall, to the left.”

“What?” Sirius glanced down at himself, suddenly realizing he might not be dressed appropriately for what was effectively playing in the mud. “Oh. I’m actually here for pottery?”  _ You stupid idiot, why do you always lose your tongue around cute boys? _

The other man looked doubtful, but placed the bowl on a table and picked up a clipboard. “Name?”

“Sirius Black.”

He frowned. “I have a Sirius B. Potter?”

Sirius’ vision filled with tears, but he successfully blinked them away. “Uh. Yeah. That’s me.” 

“Right. Well, my name is Remus, and I’m your instructor. Welcome!” Remus gestured to the room with the clipboard. “Please pick any station you like, and we will get started in just a few minutes. Do you have much experience with clay, Mr. Potter?”

Another lump filled Sirius’ throat, but with his back to Remus, he seemed to have regained his wit. “Only with breaking it.” He hung his jacket on a hook in the back of the room, pleased to hear a huff of laughter. When he turned around, Remus was greeting another student, so Sirius sank down into a chair. 

~

The six week course was only half over, and Sirius thought he was going to explode. He’d hoped that he would get used to watching a gorgeous man mold clay into pots, but it didn’t seem to be getting any easier. And this week, they were pulling handles.

When Remus demonstrated, most of the class began giggling. 

“I know what it looks like,” Remus said, fingers stroking down the clay, pulling and squeezing it. “But I promise this is the best way to pull handles, and you will get used to it. It’s a very useful skill.”

The class was still giggling, but they all began pulling out clay, so Sirius followed suit. He tried not to be hyper-aware of where Remus was as he walked through the classroom, observing. By the time Sirius had broken his third handle, Remus was by his side.

“You’re squeezing too hard,” Remus said in a soft voice, his hand settling over Sirius’. Sirius could feel the callouses on Remus’ palm. “Like this, see?” Remus gently squeezed, pulling down on the clay. “Gentle, but firm.” He winked at Sirius and walked to the next table.

~

At the end of the session, Remus passed out flyers for the Wheel throwing 102 class as they were filing out. Sirius hung back, pretending to clean up his station.

“I would love to see you in the next session.”

Sirius jumped, then stood up, pretending he’d meant to. The look on Remus’ face showed him that he’d probably failed. Sirius swallowed.  _ Now or never _ , he reminded himself. 

“I think there might be a conflict of interest. See, I was hoping to take the teacher out for coffee.”

Remus bit his lip, and Sirius held his breath. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably actually only a few heartbeats, Remus smiled.

“I’d like that. But I'd still like you to keep working at the wheel."

Sirius grinned at him. "Maybe you could give me some private lessons."

Remus rolled his eyes, but he was still grinning. He took off his apron. "Coffee first. Then maybe after we can reenact _Ghost_."


End file.
